Bashin Episode 39
The thirty-ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Bashin forms a team to get back J, but before the tournament, Seven defects. Summary Battle Spirits TV is proud to announce that a new arena will be opening. Also, it will host the first team battle tournament, a new stage in Battle Spirits. Bashin's team, Team Shomen Toppa, has of course come to enter. It consists of all the chosen card battlers other than J, with Seven as the 6th member. They see Smile in the lobby, who shakes Seven up a little. After he leaves, the group forms a ring around Kyouka, and promises to get J back this time. However, Seven forgets to join them at first. Some of the Numbers, meanwhile, discuss the domes they've created. They explain that the purpose of the tournaments are to draw out card battlers, to see who has the power of the cornerstones. Soon after, Team Shomen Toppa is officially entered, so the members (other than Seven) go off to discuss battle strategy. How to defeat blue is their biggest concern. Seven sees Number Eight by the entrance to the Numbers' room. Seeing that Seven is wavering over whether or not to go in, Eight wonders if he's concerned about betraying Bashin. Seven replies that it's just because he's not confident about being a Number. Thinking that the answer to his problems is obvious, Eight goes inside and tells Seven to come in when he's ready. Team Shomen Toppa tries to select who will be partners in the tag battles. Striker suggests that he and Bashin should be a tag. Pink and Suiren think that blue should be matched with a purple deck. Meanwhile, Bashin seems to be pondering something serious, but he really just has to go to the bathroom badly. He runs off. Bashin runs into Seven in the bathroom, who is carrying his Galaxy costume with him. Seven explains that he has no courage, and doing the ring before didn't improve his situation. He thinks Bashin should take over as president. Bashin, however, argues that Seven was great when he was Galaxy. Seven hands a card to Bashin and thanks him. Once Bashin leaves the bathroom, Meganeko runs into him, upset. It turns out that Seven removed himself from the roster, so Team Shomen Toppa is disqualified. Striker and Suiren try to argue with a staff member, but he won't change his mind. Bashin mentioned that he saw Seven in the bathroom, but since he didn't know at the time, couldn't try to stop him. The group goes off to search for Seven. While on the lookout, Kyouka thinks she sees J. However, it's actually Pseudo-J. She seems infatuated with him, and is getting his autograph, but Suiren drags her away. The search reaches a major obstacle when Thousand Spirits Group publicly announces the 6th member of their own team. That is, Number Seven. Bashin finally finds Seven, and asks him to explain. Seven replies that Bashin already saw the truth, so that isn't necessary. They decide to have a battle. The card Bashin was given earlier was The GiantHero Titus. Using that, Bashin is able to give Seven a deck out, and win the match. Once the match is over, Seven reveals to Bashin that he wanted his junior to learn that blue could defeat blue. Bashin is still concerned about Seven's betrayal. He accepts it though, seeing how strongly Seven feels about being a member of Numbers Elite. Seven then gives Bashin one more X-Rare, The MobileFortress Castle-Golem. Number Eight was watching Bashin and Seven, and seems to be proud of Seven. Battle Spirits TV starts to announce the tournament teams, such as "Batosupiking," Pseudo-J's team. The members of Team Shomen Toppa are concerned, because Bashin still hasn't bought back Seven. Bashin does return soon, but alone. Then, the last entry of the tournament, Team Shomen Toppa is announced. Masako appears, and tells Bashin and the others that she added herself to the roster, so they can still participate. Soon, the tournament wins, and both Numbers Elite and Team Shomen Toppa keep winning matches. They both advance to the next round. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Featured is the blue X-Rare, The MobileFortress Castle-Golem. When it's summoned, up to 15 cards can be discarded from the top of the opponent's deck. Blue is also good for making combos with nexuses. Matches Bashin vs. Seven Turn 27 (Bashin): -On Seven's field is The Soldier Gustav and Rabirabi. On Bashin's field is The BattleBeast Rhino-Ceros and The BattleBeast Bun-Ffalo, both at LV2. Both have five lives. -Bashin uses Magic Hammer, which discards five cards from the top of Seven's deck. -Bashin attacks with Rhino-Ceros. Seven takes a life. Four lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Bun-Ffalo. Seven takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 28 (Seven): -Seven uses magic, Nexus Register. He discards three nexus cards from his hand, The Rampart of Sapphire, The Collapse of Battle Line and The H.Q. filled with Fighting Spirits. Then, he draws three cards. Next, he uses the magic Construction. The three nexuses he discarded are returned to his field at no cost. Finally, with the magic Golem Craft, the three nexuses are treated as spirits. -Seven attacks with all three nexus spirits. Bashin takes a life for each. Two lives remain. -Seven attacks with The Soldier Gustav. Bashin uses Flame Cyclone in flash timing to destroy it. Turn 29 (Bashin): -Bashin summons The BattleBeast Diatryma at LV2. Then, he brings The BattleBeast Rhino-Ceros to LV3. -Bashin attacks with Rhino-Ceros. Seven takes a life to avoid Rhino-Ceros' effect when destroyed. Two lives remain. Turn 30 (Seven): -Seven summons The Berserker Troll. Then, he summons The MobileFortress Castle-Golem. When summoned, it can destroy 5 cards from the opponent's deck for each nexus Seven controls. Since he has three, that's 15 cards. Then, Seven brings it to LV2. -Seven attacks with Castle-Golem. Bashin takes a life. One life remains. With Castle-Golem's LV2 effect when attacking, for each blue symbol on Seven's field, a card was discard from the top of Bashin's deck. That was 6 total. Turn 31 (Bashin): -Bashin uses Double Draw. He gets The GiantHero Titus and Double Hearts. Bashin then summons The GiantHero Titus. With its effect when summoned, ten cards are discarded from Seven's deck. He then brings Titus to LV2. Using Double Hearts, he adds another symbol to Titus. -Bashin attacks with Titus. To protect his life, Seven blocks with Rabirabi. However, because of Titus' effect, when Rabirabi was defeated, ten cards were discarded from Seven's deck. This gives him a deck out. Winner: Bashin Cards Used Red BS01-117: Double Draw BS03-120: Flame Cyclone BS03-121: Double Hearts Blue BS03-078: The Berserker Troll BS03-087: The BattleBeast Rhino-Ceros BS03-091: The BattleBeast Bun-Ffalo BS03-114: The Rampart of Sapphire BS03-115: The Collapse of Battle Line BS03-117: The H.Q. filled with Fighting Spirits BS03-144: Magic Hammer BS03-146: Nexus Register BS03-147: Golem Craft BS03-148: Construction BS03-X12: The GiantHero Titus BS04-060: The Soldier Gustav BS04-070: The BattleBeast Diatryma BS04-072: Rabirabi Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Jack Knight- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Cap- Takayuki Sasada Pink- Cho Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Pseudo-J- Kenji Nojima Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzo Mito Galaxy Seven- Daisuke Kishio Elliott- Chafurin Kiano- Nobuhiko Kakegawa King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Main Staff Script: Muga Takeda Storyboard/Episode Director: Akiko Honda Animation Director: Akira Kikuchi Trivia *This is the one time in the series where Seven uses Galaxy Watanabe's catchphrase "Sexy? No! Galaxy!!", but he adds "Seven" to the end. *One of the teams entered in the tournament is named Ko-Galaxy, a reference to a character on Galaxy Watanabe's Cartoon Network series. *Bashin's name is misspelled as "Basin" on the team roster. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin